


Bilbo Watches

by xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx/pseuds/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo walks in on the company in some very compromising positions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilbo Watches

"Mmm Bofur!"

Bilbo heard moans as he approached the campsite. He had taken a walk down to the nearby lake for some peace and quiet away from those accursed dwarves. Apparently the dwarves had taken full advantage of his absence because when he emerged from the shrubbery they were all intertwined with one another, making a cacophony of moans and other noises that made Bilbo blush furiously.

 

Bilbo stood stock still, quite unsure how to approach this surprising situation. None of the dwarves had noticed him yet, too enthralled with each other to look away, which was rather poor security, Bilbo thought, as there were undoubtedly unsavory things in these woods. Oin, who was supposed to be on watch, was currently lock lipped with Bombur. Bilbo's eyes widened as he watched Dwalin approach from behind and start to ravish Bombur's neck.

 

Bilbo tried to avert his gaze but everywhere he looked there seemed to be dwarves. He shrunk back into the bushes, not wanting to be found disturbing this, whatever it was. Perhaps it was a dwarfish custom? They were a strange folk after all. Fíli had his hands down Nori's trousers, and was pumping him rather vigorously as Bilbo looked on, mouth slightly agape. At the same time none other than Thorin Oakenshield was tugging at Fíli's hair and biting at his neck. Bilbo was now positively red in the face as he watched this wildly indecent display.

 

Most of the dwarves were fully clothed but it was obvious that that was soon to change. Kíli had Bofur down to only his small-clothes and his hat, and a little way away Balin was rapidly removing his clothes while Gloin watched, palming himself slowly. 

 

Not for the first time Bilbo wondered what he had gotten himself in for when accepting this quest, but now he was seriously questioning his ability to make sound life choices. Before he could ponder on it too deeply a loud moan followed by a series of pants jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked through the bushes to see Dwalin, having moved away from Bombur, on his hands and knees, with Bifur thrusting into him enthusiastically. Bilbo had to bite down painfully on his knuckle to prevent any noises of shock escaping him. Never in his life had he imagined he'd see a scene quite like this one.

 

While at first Bilbo had wanted nothing more than to retreat back to the lake, or better yet to Bag End and a cup of tea, and wait for this all to be over. Now however he found himself wanting to stay, to watch the writhing mass of dwarves take pleasure from one another, and so he did.

 

Bilbo sat and watched as Ori and Dori together worshiped Oin, Bombur now laying with Nori on top of him, braids flying as he rode Bombur's cock. him. Never in his life had he imagined he'd see a scene quite like this one. 

 

While at first Bilbo had wanted nothing more than to retreat back to the lake, or better yet to Bag End and a cup of tea, and wait for this all to be over, now he found himself wanting to stay, to watch the writhing mass of Dwarves take pleasure from one another, and so he did.

 

Bilbo sat and watched as Ori and Dori together converged on Oin; Bombur now laying with Nori on top of him, braids flying as he rode Bombur's cock. Bilbo turned his gaze to the center of the gathering, where Thorin stood unclothed and unashamed, being worshiped by Kíli and Bofur. There was no other word for it. Kíli and Bofur were on their knees, both kissing and licking Thorin's cock. Thorin had one hand tangled in Kíli's hair, the other gripping onto Bofur's hat so hard Bilbo though it might rip. Thorin looked directly ahead, and Bilbo stared straight back, his chest rising and falling quickly.

 

Bilbo looked down on himself to find himself hard; not that he should be surprised, what with what was going on in front of him, but he was still somewhat embarrassed about it. He took his hand out of his mouth, the bite marks on his knuckle stung, and proceeded to stroke himself slowly, turning to look back at Thorin.

 

Thorin, for his part, had now turned his attention to Gloin, while Balin occupied Fíli in a way Bilbo could only describe as confusing. He had not the foggiest idea of what they were doing, and doubted he'd ever get the chance to ask. Not that he would like to, that would make for a most embarrassing situation.

 

Ori was the first to reach his climax, Oin's fist pumping him hard and fast, spilling himself all over Oin. He was closley followed by Bofur, being bought to the edge by Kíli, who had his mouth around Bofur's cock and his hands gripping Bofur's thighs as Bofur came in his mouth.

 

Bilbo barely dared to breathe as he watched the scene come to a close, now that the forest was much quieter any noise Bilbo made would be heard by all. Thorin was the last one to finish,  _of course he was_ , Bilbo thought,  _always late, that man_. Now that everyone was done they all slumped into a pile, they stunk of sex, Bilbo could smell it from his bush. He wondered if they even remembered he was a part of their company, or if they simply thought he would be so unobservant as to not notice the mess they had made and the state they were in now.

 

Bilbo cursed the infernal Dwarves and left to go back to the lake for some privacy, finishing himself off moments after he got there. 

"Bloody Dwarves" he muttered, plodding back to the camp. Someone had to be on watch, and he had nothing better to do. The one small upside, he supposed, would be seeing the Dwarves faces as they tried to explain this to him in the morning.


End file.
